


I Put a Spell on You

by AnnInymouse



Category: RedLetterMedia RPF
Genre: Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnInymouse/pseuds/AnnInymouse
Summary: Mike and Jay go to a Halloween party. Jay wears a costume because Mike wants him to.





	I Put a Spell on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coq/gifts).

> This is for Coq who gave me the prompt of Halloween costumes. This is about the Half in the Baaaag Universe and their world only.

The morning drive to Lightning Fast VCR Repair was cool and foggy, as if Milwaukee knew it was Halloween and wanted to rise to the occasion. Mike fiddled with his Spock ears as he made his way from his car into the shop. His ears were already overheated and sweaty, and he’d only had the stupid things on for 20 minutes.

Jay was already sitting at the desk when he walked in, and Mike’s face broke out into a maniacal grin when Jay looked at his costume, horrified.

“What the hell are you wearing?”

“Live long and prosper, Jay!” Mike yelled, throwing up a Vulcan salute “I see you’re not dressed for the occasion.” Jay was wearing his tan Lightning Fast shirt with a maroon sweatshirt unzipped over it, and while it was secretly one of Mike’s favorite looks on Jay, he felt a little disappointed he was the lone VCR repairman dressed up for Halloween.

“What the hell are you wearing?” Jay repeated, still gawking at Mike’s get up.

“Your Star Trek knowledge can’t be so poor that you don’t recognize who I am.”

“Ok, fine, different question, why the hell are you wearing a Spock costume?”

“Because it’s Halloween, duh. Why aren’t you dressed up, isn’t this your favorite holiday?”

“Costumes are my least favorite part of Halloween.” Jay was still a little wide-eyed as Mike took his seat next to him, knitting his eyebrows together as he got a better look at Mike in all his Spock glory. “I never dress up, you know that. And you don’t either.” That last part sounded accusatory, like Jay suspected Mike was wearing this as a way to mess with him. Which-yeah, maybe a little bit. It was fun to see Jay blushy and flustered, especially over something as stupid as this.

“After all these years you’ve finally rubbed off on me and infected me with the Halloween spirit.” Jay cuts him a humorless stare, and Mike feels weird about having said Jay rubbed off on him for reasons he doesn’t want to unpack, so he decides to tell the truth. “Fine. Killjoy. We have Connor’s party later and I didn’t want to waste time going home to change. Speaking of which, do we have to stop by your place so you can get your costume? Or did you bring it here.”

“I told you, I don’t like costumes. I’m just going like this.”

“What? You can’t go to a Halloween in regular clothes.”

“I’ll wear my Lightning Fast shirt. I can say I’m dressed as someone who’s given up on life.”

“Haha.” Mike feels insulted by that comment, even though he hates this job more than Jay does. Jay is really the only reason to bother showing up every morning, another fact he doesn’t feel quite like dwelling on at the moment.

“Besides,” Jay continues, “what do you care what anyone there will think? You’ve never given a shit about what my friends thought of you in the past.”

“Yeah, but Connor’s your friend that pisses me off the least. I don’t want to spoil his party by being a buzzkill.” Jay kicks Mike under the desk for that comment and fails to duck his head down fast enough to hide his smirk. Most of Jay’s friends are insufferable hipsters that Mike makes no effort to hide his annoyance around. Connor can at least hold a conversation without making Mike want to blow his brains out, and his parties are always more than generously stocked with booze.

“Please be nice tonight. I don’t want a million texts tomorrow asking why I insist on bringing ‘that asshole’ to parties.”

Mike just grunts at this, unable to refute it. He has on more than one occasion (really all of them) started stupid fights with Jay’s friends, taking perverse glee in riling them up. He feels slight guilt the next morning when Jay shows him the texts he receives soon afterward on how Mike ruined the night, but the slight grin Jay has on his face that lets Mike know Jay is secretly on his side prevents Mike from stopping this obnoxious party trick.

“I’ll channel all my Vulcan energy to make myself as emotionless as possible. I can see now that starting such petty arguments with your friends is highly illogical.”

Jay rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone. For the next eight hours they go through upcoming movies, Mike riffing on the ones that sound the most pretentious and Oscar-baity to get a laugh out of Jay, and succeeds every time. A total of three customers come in, all filling Mike and Jay in on their evening plans to watch classic Halloween movies on VHS in excruciating, boring detail. All three are at least easy fixes, and they close out their shift with a decent profit for once.

“Look at this!” Mike yells, waving the bills in Jay’s face as if he’s unaware that they actually made money today. “Now you can buy yourself a good Halloween costume!”

Mike is met with his second Jay eyeroll of the day. “I’m not wasting money on a Halloween costume. Come on, I want to get going, everyone always drives too slow on Halloween cuz they’re afraid they’ll run over some stupid kid.”

“Are you seriously not going to wear a costume?” Mike makes his voice fake disappointed, but some sincerity must have slipped through because Jay wrinkles his nose and disappears into the back room, emerging a few minutes later wearing a long black cloak that stops just above his feet, his Lightning Fast shirt and hoodie bundled in his arms.

“There. I’m wearing this. I guess I’m a warlock or whatever.”

“Why the hell do we have that?” Mike has never seen the cloak in his life and suspects that Jay really did bring a costume and just lied all day for some reason.

“I don’t know, but I saw it back there when I was heating up my lunch earlier. Can we finally go now?”

“Now that you’re properly dressed, yes,” and Mike throws up a Vulcan salute to piss Jay off further.

Jay lives only a short block away from Connor, so Mike is driving them both to the party with the intention of picking Jay up for work tomorrow morning. He hopes Jay will just let him crash at his apartment instead since Mike is not known to stay sober at parties, especially if he has to play nice with about 50 irritating hipsters in stupid costumes that are a reference whatever obscure shit they’re into at the moment.

It takes about half an hour to get to Connor’s. Mike does have to drive slower to avoid hitting some sugar high kids who dart across the street. He feels an “I told you so” about to come from Jay and scrambles to avoid it.

“Hey look,'' Mike says, pointing across Jay at a little boy in a hockey mask racing down the street, his bag of candy bumping against his leg. “That kid’s dressed as Jason.”

“Oh, yeah. Cute. But not movie accurate.”

“You’re seriously judging the costume of a fucking child?”

Jay bursts out laughing at this, throwing his head back against the seat while his shoulders bounce, his mouth wide open to display what’s left of his overbite. Mike can’t help but laugh along, and it takes everything in him to keep his eyes on the road and not stare at Jay go into hysterics over something Mike said.

Mike turns onto Jay’s block and parks on the side of the road. As Jay gets out of the car, Mike can see that the cloak has a hood attached.

“Hold on!” Mike yells as he gets out of the car, jogging to get next to Jay’s side. “Your costume isn’t complete.”

Jay gives him a confused look “What are you talking about?”

“Your hood!” Mike exclaims, reaching behind Jay to pull the hood over his head. “You gotta put it on or the costume doesn’t work.”

Jay turns around to slap Mike’s hand away. “I don’t care if this stupid costume doesn’t work, I didn’t want to wear it to begin with. I’m not putting the hood on.” It’s dark out, the only light coming from the streetlight down the block , but Mike can swear he sees Jay blushing.

“Oh come onnnn,” Mike fake whines, laughing as Jay continues to flinch away from his attempts to put the hood on. “What’s wrong with wearing it.”

“It’ll get too hot,” Jay mumbles, looking at the ground.

“Jay, I’ve been wearing fake ears the whole day. I don’t want to hear any complaints about your head being ‘too hot’.” 

“That’s your problem!” Jay yells, still looking at the ground. “And I hate getting hat hair.” 

He mumbled this last part to the ground through gritted teeth, and Mike bursts out laughing. He’s also hoping Jay will think the red in his cheeks is because of his laughing fit, and not because he’s imagining how good Jay would look with his hair mussed up for once.

“That’s why you won’t wear it? Jesus Christ, I knew you were a pain in the ass about your looks, but this is ridiculous even for you. Why do you even care? Is there someone here you’re trying to impress?”

The last part was supposed to come out sarcastic, but it doesn’t land quite right. There’s a tension in the air between them now, and Mike wracks his brain trying to think of something to say to deflate it. He can’t think of anything, goddammit, so he elects to make things worse and flicks the hood over Jay’s head.

“There, now you’re officially a warlock. It barely touches your head anyway.”

Mike doesn’t need to see Jay’s face to know he just rolled his eyes. They walk the block to Connor’s house in silence, and Mike feels slightly nauseous when they reach the door. 

Connor flings it open for them before they can even knock, his wife Lindsey next to him.

“Jay, you’re wearing a costume! I can’t believe it!” Connor pulls Jay in for a bro-y hug before stepping aside to let them into the house.

“He made me,” Jays says, jabbing his thumb back in Mike’s direction. Connor laughs even though it sounds like Jay is legitimately bummed out by this.

“And Mike! Glad you could make it!” Connor shakes Mike’s hand and throws up a Vulcan salute while Lindsey kisses Jay on the cheek and gives him a genuine hug.

“I think you’re the only one who is,” Mike replies, returning the salute and grinning.

“That’s not true,” Lindsey says as she pulls Mike in for a hug, kissing him on the cheek as well. He’s surprised at her warmth, but grateful. “You always add character to our parties.”

“That’s one word for it,” Jay mutters. Connor and Lindsey laugh, and Jay shoots Mike a smirk. Mike wants to be annoyed but can’t help smirking back, allowing himself to believe there’s almost a hint of affection on Jay’s face.

“Help yourselves to drinks and snacks,” Connor says, leading them further into the house. “You’re one of the first ones here, so you have first dibs on all the good stuff.”

The beer they set out is pumpkin flavored, Jay’s favorite, and he throws them back faster than Mike, which is a rarity. By the time the party really gets started almost an hour later, Jay is sufficiently drunk while Mike is just barely passing the borders of tipsy.

Mike has been hovering around Jay’s side all night, not really engaging in conversation other than to accept praise for his Spock costume (hipsters like Star Trek, who knew). He’s mostly just been watching Jay, fascinated by how loose and animated he’s been all night. Mike has seen Jay drunk plenty of times, but never like this, loudly laughing and talking to his friends with no shields up.

At one point Lindsey comes over and tugs on Jay’s robe. “So what exactly are you dressed as?”

“I’m a warlock!” Jay shouts, having to raise his voice over the music. It’s a bit too loud, and Mike is surprised the neighbors haven’t complained yet.

“Oh,” Lindsey says, giggling a little. “I thought you were a witch.”

Mike bursts out laughing at this, and Jay’s face turns pink, but he doesn’t retreat into himself like he would if he were sober.

“I’m sorry!” Lindsey says, still giggling, and gives Jay’s arm a sympathetic squeeze. “I think it’s the hood. I keep thinking it’s a witches hat.”

“You should be a witch, Jay,” Mike says, smirking when Jay throws him a playful scowl. “All your favorite horror movies star witches.”

“What? No they don’t!” Jay starts to laugh, Lindsey still giggling by his side.

“Yes they do!”

“Like what?”

“The VVitch.”

“That’s one movie! One movie is not all of them!”

“Yeah, but you never shut up about it, so it counts as multiple movies.”

Jay is fully laughing now. “That’s not fair!”

“I’m with Mike on this one” Lindsey chimes in, beaming. “Even I know how much you love that movie, and I almost never talk movies with you.”

“What is this!” Jay yells as Mike and Lindsey laugh harder. “You’re all against me! And he’s one to talk, you should hear how much he brings up Star Trek in conversation.”

“Again, I’m with Mike on that. At least Star Trek has multiple shows and movies.” They laugh at the disbelief that flashes on Jay’s face before he starts laughing again.

“You’re a witch now, Jay,” Mike snorts. “Just accept it.”

“I actually have a witches hat from an old costume if we wanted to complete the look,” Lindsey says, grinning at Jay as he sticks his tongue out at her.

“Go Lindsey, go!” Mike yells beaming, and continues yelling to drown out Jay’s protest. “Get it before he can run away!”

Lindsey is in hysterics as she runs off. Jay is pouting by Mike’s side, but it doesn’t seem serious.

“Why are you doing this to me,” he whines, and Mike laughs, suppressing the urge to pull him into a hug.

“Because it’s so much fun, Jay.” Mike has only had enough beers to be tipsy, yet feels fully drunk watching Jay be this open and playful. He’s intoxicated by Jay letting his guard down, and before he can let his mind start to wander on what else Jay might be willing to do with no defenses up, Lindsey thankfully returns.

“I also found this,” Lindsey says with the most mischievous grin Mike has ever seen. She hands over an old, ratty broom along with the hat. “Now you can truly embrace your witch form.”

“Gee, thanks,” Jay says, trying to make his voice as glum as possible but failing to hide that he’s genuinely amused by all this. Mike is surprised by how willingly he’s going along with all of this, assuming it’s a combination of several beers and Lindsey being too sweet for him to really feel like he’s being made fun of. He jams the hat on his head, apparently no longer distressed by messing up his perfect coif. Mike can’t help grinning at him, and his heart beats harder than he wants to admit when Jay returns it. “Now I have something to hit you with when say something stupid.”

“Me?” Mike gasps, grabbing his chest in feigned surprised. “Jay, I’ve behaved all night. What problems could you possibly have with my behavior.”

Lindsey giggles while Jay swats at Mike with the broom. “I’m getting another beer,” Mike says, kicking the broom when Jay swats at him again. “You want one?”

“Sure,” Jay replies, beaming, and Mike is glad when Jay turns to talk to some nearby friends so he can’t see the red that creeps onto Mike’s face.

Connor is over by the beers, so Lindsey follows Mike and pulls her husband into a hug. Mike is in a weird and buzzy enough mood to admit that he’s always thought they were a cute couple.

“Having fun?” Connor asks as Lindsey grins up at him.

“Yes,” she giggles. “Jay’s a witch now.”

“Oh? And who’s idea was that?”

“His!” Lindsey laughs, pointing an accusatory finger at Mike.

“Hey!” Mike holds up both his hands in protest, careful not to slosh the beers. “It was your idea too, lady! We’re in this together.”

“Don’t bring my wife down with you!” Connor fake yells, Lindsey laughing and hiding her face in his chest. “Even if it was her idea, there’s no way Jay would be persuaded to wear a costume by anyone but you.”

There’s something in that sentence that drops a blanket of tension of the three of them. Connor stiffens, seeming to immediately regret what he just said, and Lindsey jerks her head back to glare at him. Mike doesn’t know what to do besides force out an awkward laugh.

“I didn’t mean—what I meant was—“

“Nothing. He meant nothing,” Lindsey snaps, her eyes still fixed on Connor, warning him not to continue.

“Well,” Mike says after a few more awkward seconds tick by. “I’m gonna go give Jay his beer before he hisses at me for taking too long.”

“Ok,” Connor says, and Mike turns to beeline towards Jay before anything more can be said.

Jay’s face lights up when Mike hands him his beer. Mike feels his lighting up in response, then admonishes this reaction. He’s too worked up to really listen to Jay, is only faintly aware when the music changes from Monster Mash to some weird, ambient orchestration.

Jay must recognize the song because he gasps while his eyes widen. “Oh my god!” He yells. “This is from The Witch!”

Watching Jay react like this is almost physically painful. Mike’s heart breaks as he watches Jay beam over something as simple as a song from a movie he likes playing at a party. It’s so nerdy and perfect it makes him want to swoop down and kiss Jay, right here in front of all his friends. Instead, he flicks Jay’s witch hat and says: “Just like you.”

Jay laughs way too hard at this, his body tipping forward, and for one agonizing moment Mike thinks the force of the laugh will cause Jay to lean into him. The moment passes when Jay steadies himself, still chuckling. Jay says something, but Mike’s ears are ringing with the pounding of his own heart, and he can’t hear. 

“What’d you say?” He asks, hoping Jay didn’t hear the slight crack in his voice. He almost has a fucking heart attack when Jay surges towards him and removes his Spock ears. 

“Take these stupid things off if you can’t hear me! Besides, your ears are pointy enough.” Mike feels the air leave his lungs as Jay’s fingers brush over the top of his ears. “I said I can’t believe I let you convince me to wear this costume. There, did you hear that?”

“Yeah,” Mike says, feeling like he’s going to pass out, and the delight on Jay’s face drops as he looks at Mike. 

“I’m gonna go take a leak,” Mike says gracelessly, walking away from Jay before he can say anything else.

The bathroom on the ground floor is occupied, so Mike goes down to the one in the basement. There’s a few people down there but they pay Mike no mind as he races into the bathroom and shuts the door a little too hard behind him.

He splashes cold water on his face before looking at himself in the mirror. His ears are an irritated red, but the rest of his face is sickeningly pale. He needs to get a fucking grip on himself. For years now he’s ignored the way he feels about Jay, burying it down anytime his heart wants to skip a beat or his tongue flicks over his lips at the thought of kissing Jay. He’s jerked off a few times (well, okay, definitely way more than just ‘a few’) at the thought of fucking Jay into a mattress, or even more embarrassingly over the thought of them making out before having slow, adoring sex where Jay gasps and moans for every slight touch Mike gives him. He debates jerking off right now, just a quick one to blow off steam before going back to the party, but dismisses the urge for being too inappropriate. But he does need to figure out how the hell he’s going to regain his composure before going back out there.

Or does he? Mike glares at himself in the mirror as he battles his thoughts out. There was definitely weird tension after what Connor said, and an even weirder reaction from Lindsey on what Connor could possibly say next. There’s other things too, things that have happened at other times Mike has been around Jay’s friends. There have been multiple parties where Mike has shown up without Jay letting people know Mike was coming ahead of time, yet no one is ever surprised at Mike’s being there. There was also another time when they were both wasted and Mike had been bold enough to hug Jay goodnight. Out of the corner of his eye Mike could swear he saw a friend of Jay’s smile fondly at them, despite Mike having gotten into a heated argument with said friend just an hour beforehand. There’s also the fact that Mike has started all these arguments with Jay’s friends, and though they’ve voiced complaints about how much of an asshole he is, not once have any of them ever so much as suggested that Jay stop hanging around Mike for good. They all seem to be in a weird sort of understanding about the nature of Jay and Mike’s friendship, and Mike dares to let himself believe that Jay has spoken to them about his possible feelings for Mike, making it obvious to everyone but Mike why Jay is so willing to go along with what he says without any of them seriously complaining.

After staring at himself for a few more minutes, Mike has concluded two things. One— he is definitely spending the night at Jay’s place. And two— he needs to keep Jay in his giggly, open mood. As he leaves the bathroom two people are still hanging around in the basement, a guy and a girl whose faces Mike recognizes but can’t place names, and they tentatively wave at him.

“Are you Spock?” The guy asks, and Mike remembers his name is Josh.

“Yeah. Jay made me take the ears off ‘cuz I couldn’t hear him.”

“Oh yeah, you’re Jay’s friend,” the girls says (Mike still can’t remember her name), and she’s grinning. “I thought I recognized you.”

Her grin reminds Mike of the one he saw when he hugged Jay that one time, which makes him ask “What,” more harshly than he anticipated.

Josh and the woman tense up (ok, he really needs to stop picking so many fights), so Mike puts his arms up in playful surrender. “Sorry. Just—you smiled after you said that.”

“Oh,” she says, tense still but in a different way. “It’s—ahh—“

“It’s just nice that Jay is close to someone who’s around more than us since we can’t see him that often. That’s all.” Josh says this while trying to pull off a casual shrug that he fails at.

Mike smirks. “Oh, okay. It’s nice that you guys are so worried about him.”

“We’re not worried,” the woman jumps in (Chloe! That’s her name) and seems to immediately regret saying this. “It’s just…y’know, Jay’s our friend, we want him to be h…happy…”

Mike wants to laugh at how horribly south this conversation is going, every awkward stammer confirming that Jay has in fact spoken about Mike in more than friendly terms with his friends. 

“Ok,” Mike says, unable to stop himself from grinning. “I’m gonna go back upstairs. Live long and prosper.” He flashes them a Vulcan salute that they return with a hesitant laugh. As Mike makes his way back up the stairs, his joy turns over into anxiety as it dawns on him in mere hours he’s going to have to confront Jay on his feelings, a conversation Jay would rather drink bleach than have. He slams back a beer and grabs another one before making his way back over to Jay.

“Are you ok?” Jay asks as Mike saddles up next to him, stopping mid-conversation with one of his friends. “You were gone for a long time.”

“I’m fine. I see you haven’t ditched the witch costume yet.”

“I kind of like it,” Jay says, making Mike’s mouth go dry. “I’m thinking maybe you hypnotized me. Vulcan’s can do mind control, right?”

“No,” Jay’s friend says, answering before Mike can. “You’re thinking of a mind meld.”

Jay laughs. “What the hell is that?”

“It’s where Vulcans can talk telepathically,” Mike says, wanting to hug Jay more than anything right now. “Since you’re human, I’d have to touch your head to do it.”

“I’m not a human, I’m a witch, remember?” Jay says, and Mike goes into tunnel vision, desperate to take Jay home and be alone with him.

“Whatever,” Mike says, trying to steady his voice. “Let’s see if it works.” He presses a finger to Jay’s temple, feeling like he might pass out. He can feel his heartbeat in every inch of his body, his breath threatening to hitch and give away how a gesture as simple as pressing a single finger on Jay makes him come undone. “There,” he says, pressing down with more pressure to steady himself.

“So can you tell what I’m thinking,” Jay asks, his eyes gleaming. It takes everything inside Mike not to let out a moan.

“You’re thinking I’m an asshole,” Mike says, and he wants to lick off the smile that grows on Jay’s face. 

“You two are so weird together,” Jay’s friend snorts. Jay tenses up at this comment, like he’s a stone’s throw away from panicking. His friend doesn’t notice, but Mike does, and he wishes he really could mind meld with Jay to let him know that he’s ok, he’s safe with Mike even when it doesn’t seem like he is, and his friends are a bunch of gossiping little shits anyway. He has the sudden urge to throw Jay over his shoulder and march out of the party with him right now, Irish goodbye style, whisking him away back to his apartment where they can finally be alone together.

The party is thankfully winding down now anyway. It’s only a little after midnight, but it’s also the middle of the week, and nobody else here has the stamina that Mike and Jay do to drink all night with work the next morning. Mike has two more beers before they’re officially ready to leave, hovering around while Jay says his goodbyes. Jay seems to have stopped drinking but is still in a good mood, and still wearing the full witch costume.

“Goodnight, guys,” Connor says as he and Lindsey hug them both goodbye. “Get home safe.”

“We will,” Jay says, waving as they walk out the door. “We just have to walk a block down to my place.”

“Well, still let us know when you’re home,” Connor says, and Mike hurries Jay down the driveway when notices the look that passes between him and Lindsey.

It’s chilly out, and Mike debates wrapping his arm around Jay to keep him warm. It turns out not to matter, because Jay stumbles over something on the sidewalk and grabs onto Mike’s arm for balance, not letting go until they’ve reached the front door to Jay’s apartment. Jay fishes his key out of the pocket of his cloak and pulls Mike inside.

“Oh shit,” he says, giggling softly as they step inside. “I still have Lindsey’s hat and broom.”

“I’m sure they’ll be able to live without it for the night.” 

They’re staring at each other in Jay’s living room, neither one daring to make a move. Mike is rubbing part of Jay’s cloak between his thumb and index finger, and for a moment he really believes he’ll have the courage to lean forward and kiss him. But the moment passes, and Jay walks to the other side of the room, throwing the broom to the floor and leaning over some electronics Mike can’t see. Creepy orchestra music starts playing, and Jay returns to Mike’s side, grinning. 

“I’m not ready for Halloween to be over yet.”

“Aww. This must be the hardest time of the year for you.” Mike tugs on Jay’s cloak, and Jay giggles nervously.

“Not really. There’s plenty of opportunity for gore with Thanksgiving. Lots of sharp knives.”

“Mmm.”

Jay continues to stare up at Mike, and Mike swears he can feel Jay trembling a little bit through the cloak. Mike knows he’s going to have to be the one to make the first move, but the longer they stare at each other, the more he’s convinced he’s misread every signal up to this point and he’s about to make a huge miscalculation. He’s about to chicken out, let go of Jay and magically sober up enough to drive home, but then Jay bites his bottom lip while blinking up at him and all of Mike’s fears melt away. He lets out a groan before surging at Jay, pulling him up a little bit so Jay has to stand on tiptoe while Mike mashes their mouths together. He licks his way into Jay’s mouth, and feels himself get rock hard when Jay licks back. Mike grabs onto him tighter, pulling him up even more so that Jay’s toes are barely on the floor. Jay is squeezing Mike back with equal force, running his hands through Mike’s hair. Mike keeps bumping into the witch hat, putting Jay down so he can throw the hat off and take a step back to look at Jay’s mussed up hair with a moan. Fuck, he looks so good like this, hair crimped and dishelved, face red, eyes blown out, panting at Mike like all he wants to do is start kissing him again.

“I knew it,” Mike growls against Jay’s lips as he pulls him back into his arms. “I knew you were acting coy all night so I’d get in your pants.”

“Not true,” Jay says, brushing their lips together, and it sounds like a lie. They kiss for a little while more before Mike pulls them apart again. “Do you have scissors?”

“Y..yeah?” Jay looks nervous, hesitating for a moment before disappearing into his kitchen and returning with a sharp pair. “What exactly do you plan on doing with these?”

“You’ll see,” Mike says, snipping the scissors menacingly with an evil grin on his face. He has a few plans on where he wants the night to go. “Should we go to your room now? Or do you want to do this right here on your living room floor?”

Jay swallows almost comically loud before giving Mike a nervous grin. “Bed,” he says, and when he turns around to lead the way Mike quickly grabs the hat and broom off the floor. 

Jay turns the bedroom light on and rolls his eyes when he sees Mike has retrieved the rest of his witch costume, taking the scissors and hat from Mike to place on his nightstand and tossing the broom on the floor before grabbing Mike’s face, pulling them both onto the bed. Mike grinds into Jay, trying not to crush him completely, though it seems like Jay is perfectly fine with Mike laying his full weight on him. At one point when Mike breaks apart to catch his breath, Jay awkwardly unzips the cloak. Mike moans when he sees that Jay has no shirt underneath. His nipples look a little irritated, and Mike shimmies down on the bed to lick at them. Jay moans for this, pressing Mike’s head down with his hands and grinding his dick against Mike’s stomach. Even at the odd angle and through jeans Mike can feel that Jay is tenting in his pants.

“Oh shit, wait,” Jay groans, pushing Mike off of him and scrambling off the bed. “I need to shut the curtain.” Jay lives on the ground floor of the apartment complex, and Mike knows the last thing Jay wants is some random person wandering by to see Jay come undone on Mike’s dick. Mike sits up as Jay makes his way back to the bed. 

“Wait,” Mike says, trying to make his voice sound commanding, and Jay freezes in his tracks. “I’m not done with you being a witch yet.”

Jay rolls his eyes at him with a huff, unable to stop a smile from creeping across his face. Mike walks over to him with the hat, broom, and scissors in hand. He puts the hat back on Jay’s head, and Jay grabs the broom from him wordlessly before putting it aside, glancing nervously at the scissors.

“Mmm, that’s better, but I know you can look sexier than that.”

“Not all witches are sexy,” Jay mumbles, face burning.

Mike grins while stroking his free thumb across Jay’s cheek, relishing that he can feel the heat of Jay’s embarrassment. “Sure they are. They were in The VVitch, dancing naked around that fire.”

“That was haunting, not sexy.”

“Yeah, I’m not surprised a group of naked women wasn’t sexy to you Jay.” Jay presses his lips together to keep from laughing at this, relenting after a moment and throwing his head back to laugh. He moans when Mike licks across his lips, drinking the laugh down like he’s dreamed of doing for over fifteen years.

“Now,” Mike says, snipping the scissors as he pulls back from Jay. “Let’s make you my sexy little witch.”

Jay watches wide eyed and red faced as Mike starts cutting the cloak just below Jay’s waist. The cut looks crude, the scissors not really meant for fabric, but Mike is able to cut all the way across, black fabric falling around their feet. It isn’t until Mike looks down at the pile that he fully realizes Jay still has his shoes and pants on. Mike leans down to take the shoes off, not bothering to undo the knot as he slides one shoe off of Jay’s foot, then the other, socks pulled off with them. Jay remains silent besides his heavy pants as Mike takes the fabric, scissors, socks and shoes into his hands to place on the other side of the room. He walks around the bed and thumbs Jay’s belt loops when he’s back in front of him. 

“Take these off,” he says in as gravelly a voice as possible while brushing their lips together.

Jay whimpers a little bit, his face turning red as he brings his hands to the front of his pants.

“Don’t laugh,” he mumbles as he shoves his pants down. Mike forces himself to keep his eyes forward until Jay has his pants fully off and flung across the room. Mike takes a step back to get a full look at Jay in all his sexy witch glory.

He sees now why Jay begged him not to laugh. Jay is wearing Halloween themed boxer briefs, bats, pumpkins, and skeletons patterned against a purple backdrop. They’re too adorable for Mike to laugh at. It’s also, oddly enough, the hottest thing Mike has ever seen, Jay on display in front of him, literally wearing all his nerdy interests, completely and unabashedly himself. Mike is the only person he could ever be this open in front of, and this openness is enough to make Mike’s dick throb. There’s also the fact that Jay’s dick is clearly straining against his boxers, and Mike’s mouth waters at the thought of sucking it. 

Jay’s embarrassment seems to fade, and it also seems like he can tell how hard Mike is salivating over him right now, because without a word from either of them Jay leans down to grab the broom. He holds it behind his head, one hand gripping either side, stretching forward until his chest is fully pushed out from under the cloak. He bites his lip while raising his eyebrows, his chest heaving with heavy pants, and Mike can’t take it anymore. He launches himself at Jay before dropping to his knees, dropping Jay’s boxers down to his ankles and swallowing Jay’s cock down to the base. Jay outright shouts for this, bucking his hips forward so violently Mike gags for a second and has to hold Jay’s waist to keep him steady. He hears the broom clatter to the floor and feels Jay’s hands push through his hair.

“S…sorry, that just felt so…good, it feels so good Mike fuuuhh—“

Mike sucks Jay’s dick harder, making Jay cut off mid sentence and reduce his begging to whimpers, his grip tightening on Mike’s head. At one point Mike moans, and the vibration makes Jay fucking squeak. Mike pulls off so just the tip is in his mouth, sucking and lapping at it as precome slides down his tongue into his throat. Jay is shaking hard in Mike’s grip, breathing heavily. Mike glances up for a second to see that Jay’s eyes are blown open wide, his mouth trembling like he’s trying to form words.

“Oh…off,” Jay whimpers out, pushing on Mike’s forehead. Mike drops Jay’s dick out of his mouth, looking up at him, worried he did something wrong.

“Sorry, “ Jay whispers, “I just…I don’t want to come yet.”

Mike moans in understanding, licking Jay’s leaking cockhead before standing up to kiss him. Jay is whimpering into his mouth, gripping the back of Mike’s head and trying not to brush his dick up against Mike. The brim of the hat is kind of annoying, but Mike doesn’t want to take it off Jay’s head just yet.

“Let me do you now,” Jay says as he slides his hands down to the front of Mike’s pants, squeezing Mike’s straining erection.

“Yeah,” Mike says, too gone and desperate to tease Jay for wanting this so bad. Mike is in no position to judge anyway. Jay steps out of his boxers, pushing Mike onto the bed as he kicks off his shoes while Jay pulls Mike’s shirt off. Jay nips at Mike’s neck before pulling back to gawk at his bare chest. Mike stares back just as hungrily at Jay. He still has the hat on, and what remains of the cloak is hanging loosely around his shoulders. His cock looks red and full, still dribbling precome. Jay runs his hands up and down Mike’s chest, sliding them through the wild forest of hair Mike has and stopping just before his crotch. He traces this trail repeatedly, licking his lips like it’s the greatest thing he’s ever felt. “The shirt should’ve been tighter,” Jay whispers to himself, and for a brief moment Mike wants to cry for how perfect this moment is. He brings his lips up to Jay’s instead, tweaking at Jay’s nipples as their tongues slide together hot and slow. Jay only lets the kiss go on for a few seconds before pulling back to throw the hat off and lower himself between Mike’s legs. Mike lifts his hips up so Jay can pull his pants off, tugging his boxers with them. Mike’s dick aches with relief as it’s freed from his pants, and he moans from the center of his soul when Jay gives a timid lick to his tip. He sees Jay’s eyes widen before he leans his head down again to lick Mike straight up from base to tip. He runs his tongue all over Mike’s cock before replacing it with soft kisses, stopping on top of his cockhead to start suck at it lightly.

“You taste so good,” Jay says, pulling his mouth back to grin at Mike starry eyed. 

Mike grins as he pushes his fingers through Jay’s hair. “Wouldst thou like to live deliciously?”

Jay groans and rolls his eyes. “Don’t quote movies at me in bed.”

Mike’s grin deepens. “What’s the matter Jay? You of all people must fantasize about being fucked by a demon”

Jay blushes at this, and before Mike can mock him further Jay is back to blowing him, not even letting out the tiniest cough as he lowers himself all the way down Mike’s dick. Mike is gripping the sheets so hard he thinks he’ll tear them, afraid of putting his hands on Jay’s head and pushing him down too far. Because fuck, having his cock buried in Jay’s throat is the best thing he’s ever felt. He’s been blown several times, but never like this, never by someone he loves wholly and completely, who might even love him back just as much if that’s possible, certainly going down on Mike like he does. Jay is bobbing his head at a rapid pace now, and it takes everything inside of Mike not to thrust his hips up and fuck into Jay’s face even harder. Mike is making embarrassing whining noises, something he’s never done during sex. With every other partner he’s always managed to keep his cool no matter how good it felt, always fucking with an air of disinterest. But he can’t do that with Jay, feels wrong not laying everything he’s feeling out in the open to let Jay know just how good it feels and just how much he’s been longing to be touched like this by him. He feels an orgasm build at the base of his spine, and maybe they really are telepathically connected, because Jay pulls off right before Mike can shoot his come down his throat. 

Jay rubs his jaw before crawling up to Mike to give him a frenzied kiss, pulling back with a wild look in his eyes.

“I’m sorry if you wanted to come, but I thought we could…I have lube if…if you want to—“

Mike moans before pulling Jay in for another heavy kiss, smoothing his hands over Jay’s ass before giving it a hard smack. Jay yelps and arches his back, his eyelashes fluttering like he wants more, so Mike smacks him again and drinks down the moan that Jay pushes into his throat.

“I also have condoms,” Jay says as he shuffles off of Mike and reaches into his dresser drawer. “But I don’t know if…if they’ll fit you.” Mike can only describe Jay’s eyes as dreamy as he looks at Mike’s dick, twitching with the need to come. “I don’t have anything, “Jay says, dragging his eyes up to Mike’s face. “So we don’t have to use them.”

“I’m clean,” Mike whispers, afraid his voice will crack if he speaks any louder. Mike sits up on the bed as Jay climbs back on top of him.

“How many people do you bring back here to fuck?” Mike asks as he pops the cap off the bottle of lube, slicking his forefinger up. He’s trying not to get jealous over the thought of other guys who are far less deserving seeing Jay spread open for them.

“Not many,” Jays says, hiding his face against Mike’s throat. “I haven’t really been with anyone in… in awhile.”

“Me either,” Mike whispers, brushing his lips against Jay’s hair. He feels Jay gasp as he begins to circle Jay’s hole, not wanting to push in quite yet. “Have you ever been fucked by anyone who was at that party.”

“No,” Jay says, pulling his head back to look into Mike’s eyes. “You’re the only person I’ve done this with who matters.”

Mike’s heart seizes at that and he shoves his finger into Jay, instinctively knowing Jay will like it rough. He’s right, Jay throwing his head back and pinching his eyes shut as he moans loudly just for this, pulling on Mike’s chest hair as he tries to fuck himself on Mike’s finger. Mike fucks it in and out of him, too shallow and quick to drive Jay too nuts, but Jay is losing his mind for it anyway, unable to form words as he circles his ass back onto Mike’s finger. Mike begins to fuck his finger in deeper until he grazes Jay’s prostate. Jay freezes when he does so, his ass clenching tight against Mike’s finger. Mike grins at Jay even though his eyes are pinched too tight to see it, and swipes across his prostate again. After a third swipe, Jay shouts Mike’s name in a broken cry and spills his load all over Mike’s chest. They both groan as Mike pulls his finger out of him, and Jay pushes back on Mike’s shoulder when Mike tries to lift him off.

“Don’t…I want your dick in me.”

Mike frowns. “Are you sure you aren’t too sensitive—“  
“Yes! I mean, no, I’m not, just…Mike, I need your dick in me so bad, I’ve wanted this…so long, Mike please—“

“Holy shit,” Mike says, kissing Jay as he squirts more lube into his palm and slicks his dick up. He can feel Jay’s cock already rising off his stomach, impressed by his short refractory time.

Mike pulls Jay’s cheeks apart as he lifts Jay up to lower him onto his dick. They both groan as Mike’s dick finally enters Jay. Jay’s face twists into a pained expression for a moment, but the moment passes and his face melts into pure bliss, his hands hesitating between rubbing Mike’s chest or his own. Mike makes the decision for him, leaning up a bit more so he can pinch at Jay’s nipples. Jay moans even louder for this, smearing his come across Mike’s chest as he drags his hands up and down, using Mike’s chest as a sort of springboard so he can ride his dick harder.

Mike snaps his hips up faster to meet the speed of Jay’s bouncing. At one point he lifts Jay’s hands off his chest so he can slide the cloak off, groaning as he feels it flutter down to his legs, leaving Jay completely naked riding his dick.

“You feel so good,” Mike manages to get out through gritted teeth, holding his orgasm off for as long as he can. “Gonna…gonna give this to you every day from now on. You want that? Want me to give it to you at work, want me to fuck you in the backroom until you’re crying?”

Jay goes nuts for this, slamming himself down harder, something Mike didn’t know was possible. Mike bucks his hips up faster to keep up the pace, a place of adrenaline and perverse pleasure deep inside him taking over and allowing him to fuck Jay harder than he’d ever fucked before. It’s like his body knows how long he’s wanted this, had stored up the energy all this time until he could finally unleash it on Jay.

“Fuck, Jay, you’re so...tight, you’re so good,” Mike is afraid he’ll start crying if he dwells on the fact that this is finally happening for too long. The telepathic connection must be kicking in again, or maybe Jay can just see imminent tears in Mike’s eyes, because he squeezes hard around Mike’s dick and makes filthy noises to pull Mike back in.

“Don’t stop,” Jay cries out, shoving Mike as deep into himself as he possibly can. “God, Mike, right there, please don’t stop, I want it so bad, give it to me…”

Mike grabs Jay’s waist so he can somehow jerk him up and down faster. Jay is completely gone now, reduced to garbling out sounds as Mike buries himself into his ass. After a few more snaps of his hips, Mike can feel his orgasm build, and he shouts out Jay’s name as he unloads himself inside of him. Jay cries weakly for this as Mike’s dick continues to pulse inside his ass, Mike not wanting to pull Jay off until he’s completely empty. It eventually gets too painful to let Jay keep riding his dick, so he pulls him off, relishing the feeling of his come leaking out of Jay’s ass and spilling over Mike’s legs onto the bed. Mike lays them both on their sides, sloppily kissing Jay as he jerks his cock. It isn’t long until Jay comes a second time, spilling through Mike’s fist and leaking onto the sheets. They press their foreheads together, catching their breaths and basking in how good that felt.

After lying like this for a few minutes, Jay pecks the tip of Mike’s nose. “So what made you change your mind?”

“Hmm?” Mike asks, swiping his thumb across Jay’s cheeks, never wanting to leave the feeling of this afterglow.

“Why’s tonight the night you finally decided to have sex with me?”

Mike continues stroking his thumb across Jay’s face, and Jay does the same to Mike, stroking the stubble that’s already grown back since Mike shaved this morning. They continue touching the other’s face, and something shifts inside Mike’s heart when he realizes he can now do this whenever he wants, which is often.

“Wasn’t so much changing my mind as it was realizing this was something we should finally fucking do.”

“Okay,” Jay says, and Mike can tell Jay was looking for a different answer, because he continues with “But what made you realize tonight?”

“Because you were such a cute and good little witch at the party,” Mike says, earning a nip on the jaw for that one. “And a bunch of your friends kept saying vague shit to me like I was supposed to be fucking you all along.”

Jay groans at this, his face blazing red before he shoves it into the pillow. “I knew no one could keep a fucking secret,” he says, his voice muffled by the pillow. “I told Connor how I felt about you a few months ago and he spread it around like wildfire. And then everyone said they’d be cool about it but that it was “super obvious” anyway.” He doesn’t need to lift his head up for Mike to know his face has gotten even redder.

“I’m just shocked you willingly told someone else about your feelings,” Mike says, rubbing Jay’s back in soothing circles.

“I couldn’t take it anymore,” Jay says, turning his face to Mike’s, splotches of pink still visible. “I still didn’t want to admit it to you and freak you out if you couldn’t return the feelings, but I had…I had to tell somebody.” Mike feels himself about to cry, and once again sensing this danger Jay surges forward to kiss him. Mike accepts the kiss happily, thinking Jay’s mustache tickling his jaw is the greatest thing he’s ever felt, maybe even better than Jay riding him. After a few more minutes of kissing, Mike’s ears pick up the sound of eerie violins. 

“Did we fuck to your Halloween soundtrack?”

Jay laughs, rubbing his thumb across Mike’s stubble. “I guess we did.”

He gets up to shut it off, and Mike smirks when he sees that Jay is a little wobbly.

Mike hears the music turn off, and Jay comes back a minute later balancing two glasses of water, a damp washcloth, and a mini bottle of hand sanitizer in his hands. “For you,” he says, handing Mike the hand sanitizer before placing the glasses on his nightstand and wiping the come off of Mike’s chest. He gets up again to put away the hand sanitizer and washcloth, shutting off the light when he returns and opening up the shades so moonlight can fill the room. He pulls a blanket over the two of them and snuggles into Mike’s side, sighing when Mike presses him to his chest and rubs his back.

“Did we fuck as ourselves or did we fuck as Spock and a witch,” Jay asks just as Mike is about to drift off to sleep.

“Hmmm.” Mike continues to rub Jay’s back as he thinks, feeling Jay grin against his neck. “I don’t think Spock would be able to empathically bond with a witch to enter pon farr properly. So I guess it was just us.”

“I have no idea what the hell that means,” Jay says, and Mike laughs softly as he kisses the top of Jay’s head.

“Don’t worry. We can have sex with Star Trek on in the background. You’ll catch up in no time.”

Jay groans. “If that’s your fetish, I’m not sure how long this can last.”

Mike pinches him on the ass as Jay laughs, and they kissed lazily a few more times before Jay drifts off to sleep in Mike’s arms. Mike squeezes Jay gently before falling asleep himself, the Halloween moon peering through the clouds and bathing them in its glow, shining throughout the room and touching every piece of evidence of their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to Coq for giving me this idea, it was incredibly fun to write. Also holy shit, no idea where all these new fics are coming from but I wanted to keep the ball rolling.


End file.
